themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tallahassee (Song)
Tallahassee is the first song on the album Tallahassee. It was performed by Youngest Son in Tallahassee Turns Ten. Lyrics Window facing an ill-kept front yard Plums on the tree heavy with nectar Prayers to summon the destroying angel Moon stuttering in the sky like film stuck in a projector And you You Twin prop airplanes passing loudly overhead Road to the airport two lanes clear Half the whole town gone for the summer Terrible silence coming down here And you You There is no deadline There is no schedule There is no plan we can fall back on The road this far can't be retraced There is no punch line anybody can tack on There are loose ends by the score What did I come down here for? You You Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"You remember earlier we were talking about feelings? Um, and what happens to feelings, uh, when you have a discount card at the liquor store. This song is about a guy whose marriage has gone to hell and he's trying very hard and successfully at times to remember what the feeling was that drove him to abandon everything he had and plunge it into this marriage that he is now trying to rescue. I have bad news: he cannot rescue his marriage. He should stop trying. He's not going to stop trying, because I'm the guy who controls what he does and it amuses my sorry sadistic ass to watch him ride." -- 2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *"You have, uh, memories of the house that you first gained consciousness in, as a child, you think, when was the first time I was really conscious of my house? Even if you grew up in a hateful house, it's probably a nice memory, this awareness of your surroundings and that's where you belong. Now, the negative of that image, right, where you're conscious of where you are for the first time ever and you become conscious at the exact same instant that it's really not where you want to be? That's where these two people live." -- 2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2002-10-04 - Le Club Shock - Rochester, NY *2002-10-08 - McGarrigle's - Sligo, Ireland *2002-10-09 - The Cobblestone - Dublin, Ireland *2002-10-10 - ICA - London, England *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-03 - The Grog Shop - Cleveland, OH *2002-11-06 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2003-02-01 - Briton's Protection - Manchester, England *2003-02-05 - Hanbury Ballroom - Brighton, England *2003-02-14 - Substanz - Munich, Germany *2003-02-18 - Uffes Källare - Växjö - Gothenberg, Sweden *2003-04-04 - Macrock Festival - Court Square Theatre - Harrisonburg, VA *2003-04-06 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2003-04-06 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2003-04-08 - Beta Bar - Tallahassee, FL *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2003-10-04 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2003-11-11 - Kimmel Center - New York University - New York, NY *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-03-02 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-03-25 - Cafe de la Danse - Paris, France *2004-03-29 - Mains D'Oeuvres - Paris, France *2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-05-27 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-07-17 - Benefit for Piedmont Wildlife Center - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2004-10-08 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-10-12 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-09-14 - Newtown - Sydney, Australia *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2005-10-28 - Fuel Rocket Club - Dartmouth College - Hanover, NH *2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-11-23 - Bush Hall - London, England *2007-04-03 - Garage - Oslo, Norway *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-06-10 - Halfway Festival - Białystok, Poland *2013-06-03 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-06-07 - Center Church on the Green - New Haven, CT *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-15 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2013-06-16 - Space - Evanston, IL *2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-23 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-06-27 - New Brookland Tavern - West Columbia, SC *2013-06-28 - The Soapbox - Wilmington, NC *2013-10-07 - St. Georges - Bristol, England *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-10 - Arches - Glasgow, Scotland *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain *2014-06-07 - Kilby Court - Salt Lake City, UT *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2014-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-15 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2014-06-18 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2014-06-20 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2014-06-22 - The Mohawk - Austin, TX *2015-06-07 - Houston Free Press Festival - Houston, TX *2018-02-26 - University of South Alabama - Mobile, AL *2019-09-28 - City Winery - Philadelphia, PA Videos of this Song *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2005-11-23 - Bush Hall - London, England *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX Category:Tallahassee songs Category:Video Category:Alpha songs